1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to scintillators, particularly to scintillator pixel arrays for radiation detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scintillator pixel arrays have been employed in various applications that require non-destructive inspection of objects. For example, scintillator pixel arrays can be used within x-ray computed tomography imaging systems that are useful in medical applications for diagnosing and treating patients. Also, scintillator pixel arrays can be used within other x-ray computed tomography systems that are useful in security applications for looking inside luggage. Typically, a scintillator pixel array is installed in a detector adjacent to a photosensor array. The individual scintillator pixels are made of a scintillator material that is effective for detecting various types of radiation, including for example, x-rays. In general, a target is placed between an x-ray source and a detector. As the x-ray radiation passes through the target, the internal features of the target can cause the radiation to become attenuated. The level of attenuation can be determined based on the level of illumination provided by each scintillator pixel. The measured attenuation may be used to create images of the internal structure of the target.
Pixel-to-pixel cross talk, i.e., the transmission or sharing of light between adjacent pixels, can reduce the accuracy of detection by a photosensor and may produce false readings, produce images that are relatively difficult to read, or produce other unacceptable results.
Accordingly, the industry continues to need improvements in scintillator pixel arrays, particularly scintillator pixel arrays that have reduced cross talk.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.